hallelujah
by MFINGAtheflock
Summary: fang is a prince who finds max in an abandoned house. suggestions of lemons, not really well described though.


**my first songfic here it goes. **

**fangs P.O.V.**

I was a prince in my land. I was walking in a bad neighborhood one night when I walked by an abandoned home hearing beautiful music coming from a guitar. I decided I would go into this house since I had a right to go into anyone's home, so I went in quietly. The music had stopped playing and now there was a shower running.

_well I've heard there was a sacred cord  
David played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music do ya?  
well it goes like this  
the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah_

The inside of the house was in ruins but i could tell someone lived here. I didn't know how anyone could stand living in a dump like this but i would guess it had something to do with money issues. I walked towards the shower to hear beautiful singing.

_hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

__It was definitely a woman. she sounded beautiful like a goddess. I personally didn't believe in god before but this girl was an angel, that much I am sure of. The shower had no curtains so I could see the water running off her bare body. The moonlight reflected off of her showing off her curves even more.

_your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

__

She turned around and screamed quickly grabbing her cloths and throwing them on. I tried to run away but she grabbed me and tied me to a chair in her kitchen." whats your name" my angel asked grabbing a knife.

" fang, yours" she pulled back when she found out my name, you know being the prince and all

" m-max" max stuttered slightly." you came into my house and watched me shower you have to pay somehow"

" but remember you cant hurt me" she looked at my hair, which goes down to my butt, and cut it off so it only reached my shoulders. Max was beautiful with the fire in her eyes, I knew mine were full of lust. My angel sat on my lap straddling me.

" how about cutting your hair?" she said. I didn't reply but instead stretched my neck to bring my lips to hers earning a low moan from both of us. Soon we were in a full out make-out session with me still tied and her straddling me.

_she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your thrown, she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew a hallelujah_

_hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

"marry me" I whispered as she pulled away. Suddenly she looked sad

" your family would not except me. I raised myself in an abandoned house, i'm no royal" max said quietly

"You could be, think of it, a beautiful wedding, a nice home someone to love" I tried to convince her

" you sound like your talking about a victory march after a long war. love is nothing but a cold and broken heart" she was whispering right now sounding close to tears. She untied me and started to walk away. I went after her.

_oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked these floors  
you know I used to live alone before I knew ya?  
and I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
its a cold and its a broken hallelujah_

_hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

__"max whats wrong" i asked softly. She turned around and looked at me with tears in her eyes

" no ones ever tried to love me before, i'm afraid of getting hurt" she mumbled. I sighed and held her close to me.

" but I love you"

" you don't even know me"

" I feel like I do"

" when I first saw you watching me take a shower your eyes were full of emotion, let me see your emotions fang don't hold back on me" I did as I was told and let my guard down.

_well there was a time when you let me know  
whats really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do ya?  
_

When I did I couldn't help myself from kissing her. The passionate kiss soon turned to hunger, which turned to lust. That night to house was full of moaning and growling from both sides.

I was mesmerized by every breath, moan, or move she made. I completely took her and as we reached our climax she screamed my name making me feel whole inside as I screamed hers. I was glade to be her first and determined to be her last.

_and remember when I moved in you  
the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

Well maybe there's a god above because I think I just experienced heaven. Max lay in my arms as sweat glistened off of our bare body's. I felt amazing and I wanted to freeze this moment forever.

" all I've ever learnt from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew me, but fang you showed me and amazing side of love" my goddess smiled up and me then snuggled into my bare chest and rest her head there.

" there are parts of the world that are cold and broken, let me lead you to the light" I whispered in her ear as she drifted asleep. I was the happiest then I have ever been and i'll be damned if she refuses to marry me then i'll probably slip into depression. I love her that much and it has only been one night.

_well maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever seen of love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
and its not a cry that you hear at night  
its not somebody who has seen the light  
its a cold and its a broken hallelujah_

_hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah _

**please tell me what you think and if i should continue with the story or keep it a one shot. **


End file.
